the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder-White
|alias = The Claws of Calamity |number = 006 |race = Human |age = 27 |weight = 61kg |size = 193cm |hobby = Bonsai Trees |gender = Male |alignment = CENTINELS |origin = Japan |assignment = Shinshu |relative = Unknown |occupation = Wonderful Ryu Leader |weapon = Dantemaru and Zanjimaru ; |actor = English: Yuri Lowenthal Japanese: Yoichi Nishijima}} is one of the main characters in The Wonderful 101. He is a Wonderful One, and member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is . He's a ninja in training outside of being a superhero. Gameplay Drawing a zigzag shape will activate Wonder-White's Unite Morph, Unite Claw.Unite Claw's size varies dependeng on the number of members on your team. Unite Claw has the fastest attack rate of any other Unite Morph. It doesn't do much damage, but makes up in its speed of attack. Each landed hit from Unite Claw sends a number of shockwaves surrounding enemies. Unite Claw also has the ability to freeze enemies if relentlessly attacked, this ability paired with Wonder-Yellow's Unite Hammer is very powerful. Unite Claw also has helpful and useful purposes, such as prying through doors that are impossible to be opened through normal means, and enemies defensive stance. It also has the ability to scale up certain sections of a wall. In-Game Bio A young master of the 100-year-old Wonderful-Ryu ninjutsu. He is the only member of the team who does not have a weapon developed by the CENTINELS, instead using Dantenmaru and Zanjimaru, weapons passed down through his family for generations. Valuing discipline and harmony, Wonder-White never forces his own beliefs on others, thinking it more honorable to meditate with his thoughts quietly. While the rest of the Wonderful 100 often run with their emotions, he is the only member who is calm and collected, able to analyze the situation objectively. Working as an aid to the inexperienced Red, he is a silent support for the rest of the team. White’s penchant for proverbs and long-winded introductions often finds him spinning out of control, waxing philosophical even in the midst of combat, and ultimately becoming a nuisance to the rest of the team. He enjoys tea and Japanese sweets. His favorite words are, “If I am to die, may it be upon the straw tatami mats.” Although still young, Wonder-White’s appearance radiates calm and dignity, a result of his mastership of the 100-year-old Wonderful-Ryu. He excels at assessing situations, and remains cool-headed enough to be watchful of those around him under any circumstances. However, it is this modest disposition that prevents him from taking center stage or trying to lead others, so he mainly stays in the shadows, providing a supporting role to the leader, Red. In the battle with Geathjerk, he uses “Dantenmaru” and “Zanjimaru,” two family treasures of ancient and noble origin. With his Unite Claw, nicknamed the “Claws of Calamity,” and his superbly honed skills, he can slice his enemies to shreds at a ferocious speed. Despite the Wonderful Ones being made up of rather self-assertive members, Wonder-White is unusually quiet and extremely cooperative. However, whenever anything happens, he tends to go off on a rant, quoting his favorite proverbs and maxims at length. Perhaps this is his own clumsy, roundabout way of expressing himself, but his monologues tend to be so long-winded and incomprehensible that the others quickly lose interest. Personality The calmest of the main seven. Although Wonder-White is mostly quiet, he can be rather talkative at certain times, much to the annoyance of some Wonderful Ones, especially Pink. White is speedy and agile, thanks to his traditional claws, Dantemaru and Zanjimaru. Though this excessive rambling may be seen as incompetence to some people, White's constant barrage of proverbs and sayings are actually words of advice and can actually rub off on his teammates, mostly Wonder Red, who uses this sage advice to get his point across to the more rebellious members of the Wonderful 100, mostly Wonder Blue. White's level-headed attitude can make him seem like an unopinionated character, which can sometimes make him blend in the shadows when it comes to social interaction, but behind that white-clad Centinel Suit is a young man who wants to be heard. Appearance As of Wonder-White's civilian side, Momoe Byakkoin takes the form of an Asian male needed with black hair that extends a little past his shoulders. On his head is a headband that contains a gray and silver pattern. His garments are a traditional white robe with red highlights in each sleeve and a tan scarf. His bottom garments are a gray-colored pair of baggy pants and black boots. Underneath his belt is a traditional Japanese hand fan that contains a flower icon (which makes an appearance in Wonder-White's border). As originally Wonder-White, he takes the form of a masked ninja with a white hue scheme. His outfit consists of a jacket, a robe, and a pair of pants. It also contains a black belt and a pair of boots with red highlights. On White's head is a golden "hyaku". He also wears a Wonder Mask on his face, and a Shirogane Drive on his torso. Trivia *A large golden kanji prop on Wonder-White's forehead is known to be "hundred", or "hyaku" in Japanese; Although the game is dubbed as The Wonderful 101, this is the symbol that makes a total of one hundred Wonderful Ones (people who are chosen majorly from one hundred different cities). This same kanji is in both parts of Wonder White's civilian name. **In a damage model, the symbol is changed to "Shiro", which means "white", keying Wonder-White's color scheme. *Wonder-White's surname, Byakkoin, comes from the Japanese term, byakko, which translates into a "white tiger" from the Chinese prophecy. **Fans thought that Wonder-White resembles Viewtiful Joe's Frost Tiger. *Momoe translates into "hundred blessings" in Japanese; ironically funny, it is a female name for a boy. *Wonder-White is vaguely similar to Storm Shadow from G.I. JOE. *White's weapons, Dantenmaru and Zanjimaru (the claws), and pose are inspirations of Wolverine, one of the Marvel superheroes from the X-Men. *The dialogue, "I dedicate this to the one hundred ninjas whose faces are forever masked and tombs are forever unknown!", is paraphrased from the narrator's dialog from the introductions of the Wonderful Ones. *Viewing the Artwork Gallery, one of the images shows that White's headband is red and the "hyaku" is white. His Dantenmaru and Zanjimaru are completely black with gold and "platinum" ornaments. White's coat contains a longer highlight that reaches to his knees. Like the others, except for Yellow, White sports a gray coat. *In early concepts, White's early concept is Wonder-Ninja, whose appearance is a small kid with blue garments and a white scarf. **Wonder-Ninja strikes a resemblance to Shadow Man, from the Mega Man series. **Another Wonder-White concept is a man with short hair. *Wonder-White is only one of the three characters to summon an element for their Unite Morph; he uses an ice ability in his Unite Claw, just like Wonder-Red, summoning fire in his Unite Hand, and Wonder-Blue, summoning a lightning ability in his Unite Sword. *White's Dantenmaru and Zanjimaru's early designs have both symbols green and only five sharp claws, unlike their finalized version, which have three in each. *Wonder-White's birthplace, Shinshuu, is a homage of one of Ōkami's areas, Shinshuu Plains. Perhaps Shinshuu may uncover many similar details to its counterpart. Gallery Early concepts Wonderful Ones.jpg|The very early concepts of the Wonderful Ones Momoe.jpg White.png|White, during transformation sequence White intro card.png|White's member file Momoe Profile.jpg|Momoe Byakkoin, White's civilian form White Gallery.png|Wonder-White's profile from the Membership Files The Wonderful Ones Portrait.jpg Momoe Design.png|Momoe Byakkoin's character design Video Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Heroes Category:The Wonderful Ones